


bawal mahulog, walang sasalo

by riakkuma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Romance, Tagalog!au, alam niyo hindi ko pa kasi alam yung mga tags dito, tagalog fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riakkuma/pseuds/riakkuma
Summary: pa-fall si sehun.





	bawal mahulog, walang sasalo

“paano ka uuwi?” sabi ni sehun sa maliit niyang kaibigan na katabi niya ngayon sa lrt. gabi na, medyo deliks na sa daan, sa katipunan pa naman baba ng station ni baekhyun, madilim sa labas.

 

“alam mo, di ko rin alam.” hindi na kasi nasanay si baekhyun mag-commute ever since grab and uber came into his life. marunong naman ng slight, it’s just that he prefers to go home through riding cars because safe nga daw.

 

"hatid nalang kita.” sehun offered but baekhyun declined.

 

“ano ba, okay lang. siguro naman maaalala ko naman yung paligid kapag nakita ko na.”

 

 

sehun is not contented with baekhyun’s answer since merong _siguro_ na word. baka tadtaran nanaman siya ng mga text na _naliligaw na ata ako sehun fuckin shet?_ or  _gago di gumagana google maps ko_  and other similar phrases na nawawala na nga si baekhyun.

 

 

dumating na yung station sa araneta center cubao, medyo maraming taong pumasok pero keri lang. sehun’s stop is at anonas station which is next to this one so baekhyun handed sehun’s umbrella na pinalagay ni sehun sa bag niya.

 

“oh eto na. thank you for today.” baekhyun smiled and the taller boy just nodded.

minutes later, narinig na ng buong train yung paparating na sa anonas station. eto na bababa na si sehun. bumukas na yung door, may mga taong nageexcuse me para lumabas. baekhyun thought sehun is just waiting for others to come out so he could go na hindi nakikipagunahan but he just stood there until the door finally closed and the train started to run again.

 

“HUY?” baekhyun asked while tapping sehun’s shoulder. “BAKIT HINDI KA BUMABA?!”

 

“ihahatid kita.” sehun looked at him, fascinated by baekhyun’s bewildered reaction.

 

“hala…” naguilty si baekhyun. sehun was supposed to stop at anonas since he lives in project 2 but he was here, accompanying him to reach his home.

 

“sus, okay lang. maaga pa naman oh.” sehun pointed at his watch that says 8:45pm.

 

 _pero gabi ka na makakauwi_ , baekhyun thought. he figured out that he can’t do anything anymore so instead, he just appreciated his sweet gesture.

 

 

moments like this, baekhyun names sehun as certified pafall among his friends. siguro very boyfriend like lang naman yung mga actions niya towards baekhyun. sino ba namang hindi magtataka kapag inaakbayan ka from time to time, kapag tumatawid, lilipat siya dun sa side na may vehicle para protected si baekhyun from humaharurot na jeep and motorcycles, nagpapahiram ng jacket kapag manonood ng sine. sometimes, he would catch sehun standing in front of his building, nagyayaya na sabay silang umuwi.

 

baekhyun as part of the marupok association of the philippines, nafafall.

 

but sehun never spoke anything that could level up their relationship from best friends to lovers. medyo magi-isang taon na din naman yung turingan nilang ganito sa isa't isa. if ever baekhyun is going to confess, baka yung relationship nila baka maging acquaintances nalang. oh diba, parang sims.

 

 

teka nga. you must be wondering why they are riding the lrt. after classes, they decided to try this chicken place somewhere in taft. juicy naman yung unli chicken wings but mas prefer pa rin nila yung route 88 sa anonas.

 

sehun paid for the bills kanina kasi “shucks, i really enjoyed that one.”

 

“ako na magbabayad next time, i promise.” baekhyun said.

 

“no, it's-“

“and don’t even try to fight me on this one, sehun. baka someday singilin mo nalang ako.” biro ni baekhyun but the truth is that sobrang nahihiya na talaga siya. he likes to be spoiled but it’s like sehun has spent tons of money on him whenever they go out together.

 

 

and now, hahatid siya ni sehun, he couldn’t think of anything to give in order to pay him back. baekhyun just sighed nalang kasi wala na talaga siyang magawa na umabot sa point na yung thank you niya, feeling niya hindi enough.

 

 

 _paparating na sa katipunan station_ , sabi ni ate lrt. tahimik silang bumaba ng lrt, umakyat sa elevator tapos dumaan sa north exit. paglabas nila, wala masyadong ilaw sa sidewalk and sehun thought na _tama lang pala na hinatid ko na ‘to pauwi._

 

they walked until they reached the tricycle station near 7 eleven. gusto umupo ni baekhyun sa medyo harap pero sabi ni sehun mauna daw siya. si sehun, hindi na masyadong magkasya dun sa tricycle. nakayuko nalang siya para hindi tumama yung ulo niya dun sa kisame and wow, baekhyun feels 2x worse than earlier.

 

 

minsan, si baekhyun, may random and strong urge nalang na gusto nalang niyang hawakan yung kamay ni sehun kasi _bakit ganon, ang ganda, sarap hawakan forever._ tapos medyo maganda yung lighting ng tricycle so habang nakasandal yung likod ni baekhyun sa upuan, nakikita niya yung side profile ni sehun na _wow, sarap mong halikan sa cheeks_ and then yung shoulders niyang _grabehan sis, ang lapad, sarap sumandal or gawing plantsahan._

 

but out of all these beautiful features of him, baekhyun still admires his personality na very full of courteousness and kindness for everyone. sobrang bait. very jowable.

 

baekhyun is fucked. he is really falling for this guy.

 

onting onti nalang bibigay na siya into temptation _so help me god_.

 

 

hindi na namalayan ni baekhyun na malapit na yung bahay niya until sehun made tapik on kuya tricycle’s arm, signaling na bababa na sila.

 

“inunahan nanaman ako neto,” baekhyun said nung inabot ni sehun yung bayad kay kuya. “paabot palang ako ng wallet sa bag eh.”

 

“bagal mo eh.” hirit ni sehun.

 

so the two men were standing sa xavierville, kasi onting lakad nalang sa the yard (which is now closed due to the complains gathered by this home owner’s association na ang daming nakapark na vehicles along xavierville road which causes heavy traffic ever since it was built there), bahay na ni baekhyun.

 

“oh, uwi na.” sabi ni sehun.

 

“ikaw din ah. text mo ‘ko kapag nasa bahay ka na.” baekhyun replied.

 

“did you enjoy this day?”

 

 _ano kayang meron dito sa gagong 'to at biglang nagtanong ng ganyan_ , baekhyun thought but he just shrugged it off and answered “oo naman. kelan ba ako naging boring kapag kasama kita.”

 

 

maybe baekhyun kind of slipped right there. he could’ve stopped at oo naman but ayun na nga, rumurupok na siya.

 

 

baekhyun was going to enter their gate but he heard a faint “wait…” from sehun.

 

sehun was scratching the back of his head as if he’s going to say something. baekhyun raised his eyebrows, telling him to continue but sehun’s just said “ay wala. nakalimutan ko na haha.”

 

“sige. uy, thank you nga pala ha.” sehun smiled and _tangina pare, ang cute niyang magsmile._

 

“good night, baekhyun.”

 

“good night, sehun.”

 

 

baekhyun shut the door of their gate and sehun’s phone vibrated from his pocket. there’s a message from jongin so he opened it.

 

_from: mukhang chicken wings_

_“70s bistro. before 10pm. u g?”_

 

sehun checked the time on his phone and it says 9:25.

 

 _sure._ he replied. _be there in 10._

 

tapos pumara na siya ng tricycle papuntang anonas.

 

 

“bro!” sigaw ni jongin nung nakita niya si sehun na papasok ng 70s. syempre sumunod yung mga _huy_ tapos apir nila chanyeol, yixing and junmyeon. nakita ni sehun na may dalawang bucket na ng san mig sa table nila. _aba, ready na sila._

 

nung nakaupo na si sehun and everyone is already settled down, jongin and the rest were looking at sehun, as if they were waiting for something to happen.

 

but sehun stayed on his seat, eyes fixed on his screen, typing something.

 

_to: baekhyun_

_sabi mo text kita pag nakauwi na ako. eto na yun :)_

 

may lumapit na waiter sa kanilang table, naghatid ng chicharon, dalawang plato ng sisig, tapos 4 cups ng kanin. natawa nalang si sehun because eto lagi yung usual nilang inoorder and it seems like these guys are very hungry after a long day from uni. lakarin mo ba naman yung ust papunta sa kanya kanyang building tapos pauwi. dagdagan mo pa ng footbridge tapos tayuan sa lrt, sino ba namang hindi magugutom sa ganun.

 

“di ko alam kung gutom ka eh,” jongin said. “kaya order ka nalang ng extra rice kung gusto mo or,” sabay turo sa spoon niya na nasa table, “papakin mo nalang.”

 

“sige lang.” tumango si sehun but his eyes are focused on that one san mig bottle. nauuhaw na pala siya.

 

 

eto si sehun, boy scout ‘to ng grupo. yung mga susi niya may nail cutter na may bottle opener, may tiny swiss knife na hinihiram ni chanyeol kapag napapansin niyang humahaba na yung buhok niya sa ilong (oo, ginugupit niya yun) and yung strawberry keychain niyang galing baguio. in short, maraming ganap. kaya easy peasy lang yung pagbukas niya ng bote. chillax.

 

 

nagtinginan sina jongin tapos ayan nod sila, g na daw. sisimulan na nila yung tonight with boy abunda segment nila.

 

“so…” sabi ni jongin sabay nagtinginan ang lahat, g na daw. sisimulan na nila yung tonight with boy abunda segment nila. “you were with baekhyun today?”

 

“yeah,” sabay tungga ni sehun ng iniinom niya.

 

“what happened?” chanyeol asked while yixing on the other hand, sinisimulan na yung sisig but still listening.

 

“we went at taft then ate chicken wings.”

 

“and then…?”

 

“hinatid ko siya sa bahay.”

 

“oh,” junmyeon smiled, “tapos?”

 

“nareceive ko text ni jongin tapos dumeretso na ako dito.” sugarfree’s burnout softly started at the background, tapos medyo relate si sehun, uminom nalang siya ulit.

 

“yun lang?” yixing asked.

 

“oo, yun lang.” sehun’s eyes darted on the food that were sitting on the table but for real, he was just staring into space.

 

“amputa.” chanyeol leaned back on his chair. “wala na ‘to.”

 

junmyeon glared at him. “hindi naman kasi ganun kadali yun gawin. pag hindi nagwork, madaming mawawala.”

 

ayaw nang magsalita ni chanyeol then sila jongin gave an apologetic look kay sehun which made his eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

 

“don’t worry about me. it’s nothing serious, i swear.” sehun tried to convince them like the way he is trying to convince himself for months na hindi talaga okay na hindi niya maamin yung tunay niyang nararamdaman kay baekhyun. but the truth is that sehun is serious about winning baekhyun’s heart, it’s just that every time he tries to confess, para bang pumupulupot yung dila niya and nagiging blanko yung isipan niya.

 

“darating ka rin diyan,” yixing said. “but let’s just hope it’s not too late when that time comes. cheers?”

 

“cheers,” they said in unison as if this conversation never happened including those nights where sehun broke down in tears because he couldn’t handle his feelings anymore.

 

 

sehun’s phone that is now on the top of the table, buzzed. he checked who texted or called, and it was no other than baekhyun.

 

 

_from: baekhyun_

_thank you for everything, sehun. i appreciate you as a friend like sobra. very blessed to have you._

_shucks, ang drama. matutulog na nga ako. good night!_

 

 

wala nalang nagawa si sehun kung hindi ngumiti, pero bakit ganun, masakit?

 

 

_di mo man marinig, di mo man madama. o kay tagal din kitang mamahalin._


End file.
